The Perfect Gift
by WooFooGirl
Summary: It's Miley's birthday, and Yang tries to find the perfect gift for her, but... will he be brave to give it to her? One-Shot fic : for my birthday! celebrating it through Miley xD


**Hello Everyone :) I'm here with this one-shot fic about Miley's birthday :D**

**Yes…well, today's my birthday! 8D so… it's also Miley's :P**

**It's kinda romantic & sweet so i hope you like it :) & dont worry, I'll keep going with my other fic soon :)**

**This contains Yang x Miley :) ^^**

**I'm also going to borrow the character of my sis Vicky :) Yincky ^^ especially to this fic ^^**

**Enjoy it :D!**

**YAY! I already am a 14-years-old girl! *jumps & makes the boogie-dance" :D!**

_**The Perfect Gift…**_

July 5, 10:30 am.

Miley was still sleeping so calm and sweetly, while everyone was awake trying to think of something.

The next day was going to be a very special day for one of them ^^

"What can we give her as a present tomorrow?" – Yin said

"Mmm.. I'm still thinking but I still dont get any ideas!" – Yang said, a bit mad at himself

"we can all gather a bit of money and buy an awesome gift she would like to have ^^" – Lee proposed

"I like his idea, we can do that! ^^ what do you think she could want?" – Kiko asked

"Mmmm.. she likes computers :) we can gift her a netbook :D" – Yincky said, happily... (YAY! XD)

"aren't they so much expensive?" – Yin asked, a bit confused

"Do ya think I care? I just wanna make her happy in her day :)" – Yang answered

"Mmmm Yang is in love! Yang is in lo-oh-ve!" – Kiko sang, joking :P

Everyone started to laugh and Yang was looking at them, weirdly and angered :P

"ohw c'mon! We all know you're in love with her :)" – Lee said

"well.. I wont deny that..." – Yang said, his face was becoming totally red ^w^

"I knew it! I knew it!" – Yincky said, almost laughing..

"Okay! Stop it! ¬¬" – Yang screamed..

"so... are we gonna do that? ^^" – Lee asked.

"yes! Sure! Let's see how many money we have :)" – Yin said, smiling...

So they all stood up and went away from the living room.

_Later..._

Yang & Lee were getting ready to leave, grabbing their jackets.

"Try to keep this out of any suspicion of Miley, okay?" – Yang asked

"she's very smart, she'll find out before we tell her, what we're gonna gift her :P" - Lee said

"we know, we know, dont worry!" – Yin said

"be happy :P" – Kiko finished x3

"Hahahahahahaha! xD" – Yincky laughed, rolling on the floor :P

Everyone looked weirdly at her...

"what! She finished the song! It was funneh!" – she said, almost laughing :P

"O_O"

"Okay nevermind ¬¬" – she answered mad to their look! X3

_Meanwhile..._

Miley was still sleeping, even though it was really late to be sleeping still!

So she started to open her eyes, she was kinda lost...

"ahww.. what time is it? U_U" – she said, while yawning

"time to wake up, girly!" – Yincky screamed at her, and smiling

"I think I slept too much xD" – Miley said

"too much? xD" – Kiko said, almost laughin'

"let's go to the kitchen now" – Yin said smiling.

So Miley got out of her bed and went with the girls to the kitchen.

_At the mall..._

Yang & Lee were going out the mall, with a netbook inside a bag, wrapped in a special paper for presents :)

It had a bow in the highest part of it, a big & white bow.

"I really hope Miley likes this!" – Yang said, excited

"I'm sure she's gonna love it! ^^" – Lee said, also happy.

"but... I wish I could give her a gift made by me, but i'm not good at that :/" – Yang said, a bit sad.

"You know? I think I know what you can give her, made by your own, something that she would love to hear ^^" – Lee said, smiling

"love to hear? A song? :O! Yes! I could sing a song for her! Lee you're awesome! 8D" – Yang said, happy cuz he found a good idea to a gift ^^ thanks to Lee.

"Uhhh.. yeah that's a good idea too, but I was talking about something else…" – he said.

"uhm.. what?"

"You could say the truth to her"

"the... truth?"

"yes... you can tell her that you're in love with her ^^"

"... WHAAAAAAAAAAAT! ARE YOU OUTTA YOUR MIND! I DONT EVEN KNOW IF SHE LIKES ME! T-T" – Yang said, completely confused and terrified!

"but Yang! Dont you see it? She's in love with you! We all see the special connection that there's between both of you! You have nothing to risk! If you say that, I'm sure you're gonna make her the happiest girl in the world!" – Lee said, totally convinced...

"a...are you..su...sure?" – Yang said, he could barely speak!

"yes! Totally!"

"So.. I... I think I... I can try that.. ^^ I trust you.. :P ... but I will also make the song xD"

"Okay! :P"

_Later..._

Miley, Yin, Yincky & Kiko were watching TV :P

"where are Yang & Lee? O_o" – Miley asked

"uhm… they went to… play videogames x3" – Yincky said x3

"ohw those guys! WHY DIDNT THEY INVITE ME? XD hehe" – Miley said, laughing.. x3

"ask them! Not us! :P" – Kiko said, almost laughing too :P

"So.. are you excited Miley? :D" – Yin asked

"why would I..? ^^" – she answered

"because.. maybe... tomorrow is your birthday? PERHAPS! – Yincky said, almost laughing

"OH RIGHT! YEAH OF COURSE I AM! XD"

"you're gonna be old! 14 years of life! That's a lot! X3" – Kiko said to her, joking :P

"shut up, you girl are 14 too even before than me! xD" – Miley said, laughing!

"OH NO! YOU HURTED MY FEELINGS! T-T XD" – Kiko joked again :P

But Yin suddenly saw that Yang & Lee were coming up to the dojo, with Miley's gift in their hands!

Miley couldnt see that! So they had to hide it before Miley finds out!

Yin tried to tell the others, but without saying a word...

The girls understood her signs, so they made up a fast plan

"Uhm Miley! Come with us to the mirror! We wanna test what we can do with your hair tomorrow :P" – Yincky said, trying to lie as well as she could!

"yes! You gotta look beautiful tomorrow! :3" – Kiko said, doing the same.

"so.. am I ugly everyday? -.-" xD" – Miley said, joking, of course :P

"we didnt mean that! Just come! xD" – Kiko said, as she took her arm and ran away with her.

Lee & Yang walked inside the Dojo with the gift...

"where's Miley?" – Yang whispered

"Yincky & Kiko took her to the bathroom! So we've got time xD" – Yin whispered back

"where should I put this?" – Lee asked, with the gift in his hands

"there!" – Yin pointed to a little door, behind a big piece of furniture in the living room. "Miley doesnt even know that place :P" – she added

"good then ^^" – Lee said, as he put the bag with the Netbook inside it.

...

July 5, 23:55 hrs.

They just had to wait five more minutes for the beginning of the great day! :D yes! Miley's birthday! :)

She was very excited, it was gonna be her first b-day being with her best friends Yincky, Yin, Yang, Lee & Kiko :)

All her birthdays in the past were good, but she thought this one was going to be the best one :)

Her life just turned out very quickly after she found them, it became better, more exciting, interesting.

Waitin' for it to begin, they were eating pizza outside the Dojo.

The weather was calm, and the night was very nice ^^ a lot of stars were watching over them :)

"I'm going to the bathroom ^^ I'll be back!" – Miley said, as she stood up and went away.

"Lee! Go and search for the present! ^^" – Kiko said to Lee

"Okay!" – he said, and he went inside to look for it...

"so... Yang, is that true that you're gonna say the truth to Miley? ^^" – Yin asked, very curious

"Uhm... Yeah, Lee gave me the idea and... I hope I can, I hope it works" – Yang said, a bit confused…

"are you gonna do it tonight 8D?" – Yincky said, excited!

"I'm planning, I think.. ^^" – Yang said, almost blushing..

"Okay guys! 23:59 and 30 seconds! 29! 28! 27! 26! 25! 24! 23! 22! 21! 20!... – Kiko was counting while lookin' at her clock.

"19! 18! 17! 16! 15! 14! 13! 12! 11! 10! – Lee kept going...

"9! 8! 7! 6! 5! 4! 3! 2! 1..." – everyone was counting this time :P

Miley got out of the bathroom and...

"0!" – they all screamed, as they ran towards her, falling on her xD taking her obviously by surprise :D

July 6, 00:00 :D

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MILEY! 8D" – they all screamed at the same time! :D

And they all hugged her! ^^ Miley could almost breathe! But she didnt care! She felt so special with that hug that she didnt even want it to end :)

"and we have a gift for you! :D" – Lee said, as he showed her the bag with the Netbook inside :)

Everyone was staring at her, smiling nervously, waitin' for Miley's reaction :O

Miley opened it and..

" A NETBOOOK! :O O_O *w*" – Miley screamed! As her eyes started to shine! :P

"I see she likes it xD" – Kiko said, laughing :P

"you.. you... how did.. you...O_O" – Miley couldnt even talk!

"dont faint!" – Yincky said, laughing!

"yes, we all gathered a bit of money and bought it for ya, we thought you would like something like that ^^" – Yang said.

"Like? I LOOOOOOOOOOOOVEE THIS! OH MY GOSH! I LOVE YOU ALL! YOU'RE ALL THE BEST FRIENDS EVER!" – Miley screamed, as she hugged them all so tight, and obviously, they hugged her back :)

"we did it because we love you Miley! You're the greatest person we ever met!" – Yincky said to her, she could perfectly see the sparkles and the happiness Miley reflected in her eyes!

"I love you all too! So much! *w* - she said, still hugged ^^

"I hope you enjoy it! :)" – Yin said to her.

"I'm so sure I will! :D THANKS! FOR THE ONE LAST TIME! THAANKS!" – She screamed.

_Later..._

Everyone was eating cake while Miley was testing her new Netbook :)

Yang got close to her and put his hand on her back..

"so... is it working good? :)" – Yang asked.

"it's perfect! Totally!" – Miley said, very excited...

"I'm so glad you loved it :) but... I think you deserve something more.. ^^"

"Oh no Yang! With this is so much more than enough :D!"

"Not for me ^^ come here :) " – he said to her, and took her by the hand.

Everyone watched them go..

"and there he goes, my tiger xD" – Kiko said, laughing :P

"your.. tiger? Sounds creepy!" – Yincky said.

"I know!" – Kiko answered :P

"I hope he can tell her :)" – Lee said, smiling.

"believe me, we're all waitin' for that :)" – Yin said, smiling.

Yang took her to some near mountains, a very romantic place ^^

He took a guitar with him, and Miley was wondering why he was taking her there or why he was carrying his guitar?

Everything seemed too confusing to her, but she still loved it, it was like a coming surprise :)

"sit down ^^" – he said to her.

Miley did, without saying anything...

"Look...I made up a song for you :) I think I was inspired ^^ and this is the result, especially dedicated for you so.. I hope you like it :)" – Yang said, he was nervous and blushing, but still happy for what he was going to do...

Miley just watched him, her eyes were saying anything he wanted to hear...

So he started to sing, while playing the melody with the guitar :)

(Song: Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuit ^^ .com/watch?v=rjDN6XdMKpg I dare give you this link of a Yin Yang Yo video made with this song ^^ this vid was made by LeeBiLong here! So awesome one! Hope you like it! :D)

Yang:- _when I see your smile, tears roll down my face, I can't...replace. And now that I'm strong I have figured out, how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul and I know I'll find, deep inside me, I can be the one. I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven..._

(Miley's eyes were shining, just looking at him, hearing him sing such a beautiful song, Miley didnt believe that this moment was happening, her heart was totally outta control!)

Yang.- _it's okay, it's okay...it's oka-a-ay... seasons are changing and waves are crushing & stars are falling all for us, days grow longer and nights grow shorter, I can show you I'll be the one! ... I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven, cuz you're my... you're my, yeah yeah, My true love, my whole heart, please dont throw that away! Cuz I'll be here! For you! Please dont walk away and please tell me you'll stay! Yeah! Oh oh oh oh...stay! oh oh oh oh oh... oh! Use me as you will pull my strings just for a thrill, and I know I'll be okay! Though my skies are turning grey! I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven! I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever, I'll be there for you through it all even if saving you sends me to heaven..._

He finished to sing and to play...heading his look to Miley's eyes, to see her reaction...

Miley was in shock (xD) she just thought she heared an angel singing! She carefully listened to the lyrics of the song, she couldnt believe he wrote that for her!

"So? Do you like it?" – Yang asked, he was all red!

Miley got closer to him and hugged him so tight, like to never let go *w*

"I loved it Yang, i loved it! It's the sweetiest song I've ever heard! And your voice... sounds so magical with it *w* - she was totally hipnotized!

"wow...tha-thanks.. ^^" – Yang could barely speak :)

"I should of say thanks, Yang! Thanks for this magical gift! The best i've ever had *w* - Miley said, while hugging him stronger...

But some seconds later, they let go...

"but, you know, there's an undercover message behind this song.." – Yang said, confused, trying not to look at her.

"undercover message? What? O_O" – Miley said, totally confused and surprised.

"there is something I wanted to tell you since long time ago, Miley..."

"what is.. it..? O_O"

"I...I... " –

**I'm sorry! BUT HERE I STOP! :)**

**Crappy ending, huh? This stays like this, like an.. open ending :)**

**You can think or imagine what happens next, will Yang tell her the truth? Or will he make something up to shut his mouth once again?**

**Sadly, there isnt going to be a next part, because this is a one-shot fic about her birthday :)**

**Celebrating also MY birthday *dances* :D**

**So I hope you liked it! :D**

**PLEASE R&R! :)**

**Love ya all :D**

**C-ya! :)**


End file.
